


Toybox

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Mark, Daddy/little - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Little!Jack, M/M, Mischief, Non-Sexual Age Play, Power Dynamics, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack throws a little tantrum.





	Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this so, here we are!

He knew he shouldn't be bothering his Daddy while he was working, but he really missed him. He stood in front of his office door, shifting on his feet as he playing with his flower crown while he waited.

 

He paced around, and he _really_ wanted to be good, Daddy told him not to bother him while he was working, but he was becoming irritable and impatient.

 

He sighed and promised himself he'd wait _at least_ until he was done recording.

* * *

 

As soon as he heard Daddy Mark's outro, he quietly knocked on the door, his free hand gripping onto the hem of his shorts.

 

He twisted the knob to see Mark still staring at the computer, fingers at work as Jack shut the door behind him. "Hi, Daddy."

 

"I'm working right now, baby. Did you need something right now?"

 

Jack blushed shyly, all of a sudden at a loss for words as he looks down. "No...not really. I miss you."

 

Mark slid his headphones off and huffed, spinning his chair and patting his lap. "Come here."

 

Jack looked up with soft blue eyes and smiled, walking over to his daddy and sitting down, legs on both sides like he always does. "You've been recordin' all day, daddy, when are you gonna come play with me?"

 

Mark held him up with one hand and fixed his crown with the other, eyebrow raised. "Sweetheart, I told you earlier, when daddy gets ready to go out of town he has to record alot more than he does any other day."

 

"But _why?_ " Jack pouts, ignoring the testy look his daddy gives him.

 

"Because if I don't, I won't be able to take you around and see _all_ the pretty things when we travel. Don't you want to see all the pretty things?" Jack nods silently, going to bite his fingernail, but being stopped by a strong hand. "I told you to stop that, you'll start bleeding."

 

"Sorry daddy."

 

Mark sighs and kisses his forehead, holding him close. "It's okay. Now please go be a good little boy and play until I'm done?"

 

"But I wanna play with _you."_ Jack whines, gripping his shirt with a pout and refusing to let go.

 

"Jack...don't you start..."

 

"You've been recordin' all day! You're _my_ daddy! **MINE**!" Jack complains, sniffling as he's on the brink of a tantrum.

 

" **JACK**." Mark demands, and Jack immediately stills when Mark uses his daddy voice. "I don't want to spank you, but you know that I will. Go play, and I will join you when I'm done."

 

"But, I-"

 

" **NO**."

 

"Hmph." Jack says, jumping off of his daddy's lap and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he curses his way downstairs.

 

Mark shakes his head in disbelief. _What has gotten into him?_

* * *

 

Jack goes to his room and shuts the door, plopping down on his bed in frustration. Why can't daddy just take a break? He _usually_ takes breaks when Jack wants to play, so why not now?

 

Was Mark tired of Jack? This made Jack sad. To think that his daddy not only didn't want to play with him _today,_ but _ever_ again? Well...Jack started to cry.

 

He buried his face in his pillow, screaming and kicking and crying, frustrated that things weren't going his way today.

 

Soon enough, he was worn out with crying, and he passed out in his bed, snoring lightly into the evening. 

* * *

 

Finally, Mark had finished editing all of his videos, and found it weird that Jack had been awfully quiet. He pushed in his chair and exited, making his way downstairs to Jack's bedroom. He was fully prepared for an angry little boy, but instead he got a sight that took his breath away. Jack had balled up with his pillow in bed, eyes puffy, so Mark knew he'd been crying. He walked up to him slowly, brushing hair from his face and taking his crown off, setting it on his dresser.

 

"Oh, Jack...baby, wake up." Mark whispers, pressing the back of his hand to Jack's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "Get up sweetheart, It's suppertime."

 

He watched as Jack frowned and wriggled, groaning in hesitation. Soon enough, he opened his eyes, blinking away old tears and fog. "Hm?"

 

Mark kneeled to the ground and smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "You must've fell asleep after throwing that little tantrum of yours. It's time to eat."

 

Jack blushed at the mention of his earlier behavior, sitting up and lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry, daddy."

 

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I still love you. What was it that you wanted me to do earlier?"

 

"I just..." He says in between hiccups, on the verge of crying again, "I just wanted you to play with me."

 

"Aww baby, sometimes you have to wait for daddy, okay? You will _always_ be the most important thing to me, but sometimes daddy has to do some things for his fans, too. Does that make sense?"

 

Jack nodded, but Mark knew he was still upset, so he stood up, holding out his hands for Jack to grab onto. He obliged, and Mark pulled him up and into a hug, tight and warm. Jack sighed into it, happy to finally be getting attention from his daddy. Soon, he was pulling away, and molten chocolate eyes were looking down at him in wonder. "Better?"

 

"Better." Jack smiled, then he kissed Mark on the lips and ran, giggling. "Catch me, daddy!"

 

Mark just laughed at him and shrugged, taking off after his wonderful baby boy.


End file.
